It is well known to construct industrial equipment housed internally within an enclosure. The enclosure usually includes an outer sheet metal cover, configured and painted to match the products branding. The cover is fastened to a base that may also support the internal components of the unit. The enclosure provides protection of the internal components mounted inside, shielding them from certain ambient conditions.
The internal components of the equipment can vary extensively. In some cases, the components are used to control machinery or produce some output based on its makeup, which may be mechanical and/or electrical in nature. One example may include a machine controller. Another more specific example may include a welding power source. In this case, the internal components control output power made available through studs for establishing and maintaining a welding arc.
Typically the internal components and output interface are mounted directly to the base or sheet metal covers. For equipment incorporating large, and more particularly heavy components, mounting space may be limited to the region around the base. Examples of these types of components can include transformers or chokes. In some circumstances, a rack may be erected within the enclosure. The rack provides a separate structure for mounting the internal components. But, the rack itself takes up space within enclosure and adds to the overall weight of the unit. Alternatively, some components are mounted directly to the sheet metal covers itself often resulting in the formation of dimples from buckling of the sheet metal.
What is needed is a rigid structural member for enclosures that itself forms part of the enclosure shell, but also provides means for mounting the internal components of the equipment, as well as other cover members. One purpose of this invention is to provide such an arrangement with its various attendant advantages. Other uses will become apparent to those skilled in the art.